Not Gonna Lose You
by 9t
Summary: how certain person can be the reason for us to fight and stay alive? Maggie has Beth and Glenn. Rick has Lori and his kids. Daryl has Carol.
1. Chapter 1

THE WALKING DEAD

Maggie walks to Beth cell to bid her goodbye (to tell her about tomorrow). But her little sister is already sleeping. So as quiet as she can, she climbs on the small prison bed and lay down next to Beth. She pulls Beth closer to her and put her arm around Beth securely. She looks at Beth face. A single tear runs down her cheek.

"I love you Beth"

Beth shift in her sleep and Maggie pampered her back to sleep. She tenderly caresses Beth hair and planted kisses on her head. She tightens her arms around Beth and fall asleep listening to Beth breathing.

Next Morning

Beth awakes when she heard Judith cries. She walks into Judith cell and cradle her back to sleep. She put Judith back in her crib. Then, she walks to the cafeteria. Lori, Carl, Shane, Andrea and Carol said good morning to her when she walks in.

"Good morning" she greets them with a smile

"Want some breakfast?" Lori asks her. Lori was standing behind the counter holding a plate of breakfast for her.

Lori grabs the plate "Sure. Thanks Lori" she take a seat next to Carls

"She still hasn't notice it, I guess" Andrea whisper to Lori

"Yes and I hope it takes a while before she ask about Maggie"

"She reminds me of Amy."

"I know. I'm sorry about what happen to her"

"Don't be. She's in peace now. At least" she smile and look at Beth "I promised Maggie to look after her sister. I will keep it"

(Scene 2)

Glenn is driving the Hyundai tailing Ricks' jeep.

"You okay?"

"Yes"

"You are thinking about Beth?"

"Yes. I felt guilty leave her just like that. But I have to do it. After my dad died, all I can think about is Beth. I want to protect her. I don't want her to feel the pain, the sadness, this crazy man eater's thing"

Glenn sigh taking a glance at Maggie and turn his attention back to the street "Honey, you can't protect her from the world"

"I know, Glenn. I just... After dad's gone, she all I have left. I don't want to lose her. I can't." Maggie's crying right now. She just can't imagine her life if she lose Beth.

Glenn takes her hand into his and squeeze it "You not going to lose her. I promised"


	2. Chapter 2

Lori is plucking some veggie in their veggie farm with Carol when Carl comes running.

"Mom! Mom!"

"Yes, honey!" Lori meets him halfway "What's wrong?"

"Beth!"

"What's wrong with Beth?" Carol asks worry.

"She's looking for Maggie and she cried and screaming for Maggie"

Lori looks toward the building "Let's go"

The three of them ran inside. When they reach the door Beth burst out running with a gun in her hand. Lori and the others run after her.

"Beth, sweetheart, listen to me" Lori grab Beth arm

"No! Where's Maggie?" Beth ask hysterically "Why she left me?"

Andrea slowly and tenderly looks into Beth eyes "Honey, your sister's not leaving you. She just went to grab some supply for us. Okay?"

"But, you know the walkers and The Governor already takes over the town. Why you let her go? Why she insisted to go?"

Shane puts his hand on Beth shoulder "Sweetie, your sister know what is she doing. She's a strong girl. She does it for you. You need your medicine. You don't know how freak out she was yesterday when you fall unconscious. She almost lost her mind and she kills almost all the walkers outside the gate" Shane cracks a joke but Beth didn't buy it.

"I want to go and find her. Don't you stop me. I'm 18, I can take care of myself" her walk toward the gate

Andrea grabs her arm "Not so fast, young lady. Your sister put you under my watch and I said you aren't going anywhere"

"Let go of me!" Beth tries to free herself from Andrea. When it seems that she never going to succeed, she points the gun to her head. "Or I shoot myself, I seriously!"

"No, Beth, honey, please don't" Lori plead "Beth..."

Shane sighs "Okay. I'll take you to your sister."

"What?! Shane are you crazy?" Andrea snaps at him

Shane is signalling Lori and Andrea to come aside

"Shane. You know what are you doing?" Lori asks

"Yes. I know. I can protect her."

Andrea shook her head "No. I'm not letting you do it"

"Andrea, look at her" Shane point at Beth who still had a gun point at her head "she's dead serious. She just lost her father yesterday and now she finds out that her sister is on her way to hell. What you expect?"

"Maggie asks me to take care of her"

"Andrea, if you are Beth, and Amy is somewhere you know isn't safe, what are you going to do?"

Andrea fell silent. She looks at Beth and after a while she speaks up "I'm going with you."

"No. You need to stay here. Help Lori look after Carl, Judith and Carol."

"But.." Andrea don't want to let Beth go.

"I'll protect her. I promise!"

(Scene 2)

"The walkers are all over this place. We need to be very careful to cross it to reach the shop" Rick said. He, Glenn, Daryl and Maggie is now hiding behind a car.

"I'll guide outside with Gleen. You and Maggie went inside and grab all the thin we need. And we have to be very fast and quiet. We don't want The Governor knows we're here" Daryl explain the plan

"Okay. We'll honk if The Governor shows up" Gleen added

Rick nod at Maggie "You go grab Beth drug and I'll go grab some supplies we need"

"Okay" Maggie nod her head

"You sure you can do this" Daryl ask Maggie

"Yes. Yes. I can do it."

**Can Shane really keep his promise to protect Beth?**

**Can Beth and Maggie reunite?**

**What happen to Lori, Andrea, Carl, Judith and Carol when the walkers found their way in?**

**Next chapter teaser: Maggie and The Governor meet once again.**

**Please review and tell me if you like it or not. Thank you.**

**-T**


	3. Chapter 3

(Scene 1)

Beth and Shane in a truck heading to the town, Beth turns her attention from the road to Shane "Thank you"

"What for?"

"Taking me to Maggie"

"No problem. I understand how you feel. Knowing the only family you have left exposing her life to death. If I we're you, I'll choose to be beside her rather than just sit and wait for her" Shane give her a smile and Beth smile back to him

(Scene 2)

"Go. Go. Go" Glenn signalling to Maggie and Rick "The road is clear"

Rick and Maggie run into the shop "Maggie the pharmacy is that way. I'm going this way. Watch out for the walkers."

"Okay. You take care" Maggie says before turn toward the directions Rick shows her.

Maggie walk slowly and carefully, listening to every little sound that she heard and keep her gun ready for walkers. Then she saw it. The pharmacy sign, in front of her, she rushes inside and checks on the glass drawers for Beth medicine.

"Where are you? Where are you?" Maggie whispers while her eyes and hand working together to find the medicine "Here you are!"

She grabs all of the "glucagon rescue kit" and shoves it into her backpack. While she collecting all the kit, walkers come from behind her and grab her head.

"Argh!" she reach for her gun and shoot the walker straight in the head grab her bag and run to find Rick

"Rick!" Maggie call out loud "Rick where are you?"

The walkers come out from every way now. Maggie keep on shooting and yelling for Rick

"Maggie!" Rick shoot a walkers who come from behind Maggie "You get what you looking for?"

"Yes. Let's get out of here"

"Come on. We can go that way. We have to go through the back door"

(Scene 1)

Shane stop the jeep when he saw Glenn and Rick vehicle "I think they left it here and walk to the town."

"Let' s go" Beth open the door and climb out of the car

"Hey. Beth slow down" Shane grab her "We have to be very careful because there is walkers and The Governor. So, I want you to stay close to me and here" he handed Beth a gun "use it if you have to"

"But... I don't know how to use it"

"You are Maggies' baby sister. If she can be a bad ass with gun, I'm sure you can too. Okay? My job is to protect you, so trust me. I don't want to face Maggie if something happen to you"

(Scene 2)

Maggie and Rick found an exit but they been outnumbered by the walkers

"Rick! We can't go through them. They just to many" Maggie said loading her gun

"We have to. It's the only way. Come on!" Rick shoots the walkers.

Rick and Maggie made it out from the shop. They run to meet Glenn and Daryl. But on their way, there saw a red truck coming their way. So rick pull Maggie and hide behind lorry.

"Shh. Someone's approaching"

They watch as the truck pull over and someone climb down

"It's The Governor" Maggie gasp

"Come on" Rick said "We have to warn Daryl and Glenn"

Maggie and Rick stay low and quietly make their way to Daryl and Glenn.

"Daryl" Rick call for Daryl in a very low voice "Daryl!"

Daryl saw the duo "Hey"

"The Governor is here" Rick point out to Daryl "We have to move now"

"Okay. I'll get Glenn" Daryl said

While Rick and Maggie wait for Daryl to get Glenn, they watch around them for The Governor and the walkers

"Oh God!" Maggie gasp

"What? What is it?"

"Beth!"

"Beth?" Rick look at the way Maggie pointed and saw Beth and Shane make their way to the shop "What are they doing here?"

"I need to go to her" Maggie stand up but Rick pull her back "Rick! The Governor is in there. I need to save my sister!"

"I know. I know. Wait until Glenn and Daryl come. I have a plan."

**END OF CHAPTER 3.**

**DON'T WORRY I WILL WRITE ABOUT LORI, CARL, JUDITH, CAROL AND ANDREA. **

**BUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU'LL SEE HOW STRONG **_**SISTERS LOVE**_** IS. AND HOW SHANE REALLY HOLD TO HIS PROMISED TO PROTECT BETH.**

**-T**


	4. Chapter 4

(Scene 1)

Maggie and Glenn run to Beth and Shane. Rick and Daryl run to the other direction to distract the walkers attention that surround Beth and Shane.

"Maggie!" Beth saw her sister

"Beth, stay behind me!" Shane said, keep on shooting the walkers

Maggie only want to go to Beth, hug her and tell her everything's going to be okay "Beth, i'm coming!" she and Glenn kill all the walkers that blocking their way, while Rick and Dylan make sure The Governor didn't realize that their here.

"Guys! Hurry, The Governor's here!" Rick warned them

Maggie reached Beth. She put down her riffle, take Beth into her arms and held her close. Beth is having muscle cramp now "Beth, I'm here now. You strong girl, Beth, my strong baby sister, hold on." She open her back pack take out one of the rescue kit and give Beth the injection "You'll be okay now sweetheart" she kiss her head and held her close.

"We have to go now! Come on!" Daryl shout "The walkers will outtakes us. We have to go before The Governor come!"

Glenn lend down to Beth and Maggie "I get her Maggie" Glenn carry Beth in his arm "Come on"

They race to their vehicle. Glenn put Beth at the back seat. Maggie climbs in and holds Beth close to her. Shane get into his truck while Daryl and Rick ride Rick jeep.

(Scene 2)

Lori just done putting Baby Judith in her crib when Carl call for her

"Mom"

"Yes Carl?"

"Aunt Carol and I going to wait at the gate, in case dad's coming back"

"Okay, honey, but becareful"

"We will" with that Carl walk away.

Lori was on her way to get water went she saw Andrea sitting alone at the cafeteria.

"Andrea. Are you okay?"

Andrea was shock when Lori ask her

"Oh. I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scares you" Lori apologize. She take a seat next to Andrea

Andrea give her a smile "No. Don't worry. It's okay"

"Are you okay? You seem lost in your mind" Lori ask again

"Yes. I'm just thinking about Amy. "

"She's in better place now" Lori squeezes it

"I know. But, everytime I look at Beth, I get this protective instinct for her. I want to protect her from this crazy world. But everytime it happen, I have to remind myself that, she had her own sister. She's not Amy"

Lori smile "I know what you mean, I get the same feeling. We're family now. We love each other. That's why we get that feeling."

"I guess you're right. We only have each other now."

They heard vehicles approaching "I think they're back"

"Let's go"

Carl and Carol open up the gate, let the group in and close it back. Carl run towards the group who just arrive.

"Hey, dad" he greet his dad.

Rick hug her son "Hey, Carl. Everything's okay?"

"Yup. Everything's under control"

Andrea and Lori come from the building

"Where's Beth?" Andrea asks Rick

"She's with Maggie, in Glenn's car" he nod towards Glenn car

"Is they okay? Beth? Maggie?" Lori questions her husband while Andrea runs to Glenn's car

"They're okay. Beth got cramp attack just now" Lori gave Rick a worried look "but, don't worry, Maggie has gave her the injection she needed"

"Oh, Thank God" Lori said and hug Rick

Andrea look at Beth, who is still unconscious, in Maggie's arms "How is she? Is she okay?"

"Yes. She's fine. It is just the reaction of the antidote, she will wake up soon" Maggie explained but deep down she is mad. Mad at Andrea and Shane for letting and brought Beth to the town.

Glenn lay Beth on the bed at Maggie cell. Maggie decided that its best for Beth to not stay at the same cell she used to shared with Hershel. Maggie sit beside Beth and hold Beth hand. The others went out and leave the sisters alone.

"Hey, kiddo, I'm sorry for leaving you without telling you anything. But I'm here now and I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon" she play with Beth finger and intertwined it with hers "so, you just rest, baby. I know you're tired. I promised after this, we will be together no matter what" she place a long kiss on Beth forehead "I love you so much."


	5. Chapter 5

Glenn's sit together with the others outside the cell, they sit talking about what happen at the town.

"The Governor was there, at the town. Maggie and I were on our way to get Daryl and Glenn when she saw Beth" Rick look at Shane "how can you and Beth get there?"

Shane was taken aback with the question "Don't look at me like it was my decision to actually go there and get trapped in the ocean of walkers."

"But still, you realize the danger..." Rick couldn't finish his sentence when Shane cut in

"That girl put a gun on her head and threatens to pull the trigger if we didn't let her go to her sister"

Lori try to soothe the situation "She just lose her dad, she scared Maggie will leave her to. She just a little girl."

"I know. I'm sorry, Shane. I just worry the Governor find this place" Rick said, Shane just nod at him

For a few minutes, they all lost in their thought. Lori was the first to break the silence when she get up "I'm going to go and prepare dinner" she handed Judith to Rick

"I'll help you" Carol said and headed into the building with Lori

Glenn has his eyes on Andrea "Are you okay?"

Andrea get up "I'm okay. I'll go guard"

Daryl watch her go "Beth reminds her to Amy"

"Daryl, why don't you go with her?" Rick suggested

"Okay" Daryl get up and walk away

"How's Maggie?" Shane asks Glenn

"She try to be strong for Beth. She will make sure nothing happen to Beth, even it cost her life" Glenn answered "she love her too much"

"Beth is her life" Rick said

(Maggie cell)

Maggie fall asleep next to her sister. Her head is on their intertwined hand. Glenn walks in and watched the sisters with a smile. Slowly and quietly, he shook Maggie's shoulder

Maggie stir in her sleep when she felt someone hand shook her. She open her eyes and see Beth still sleep, she turn to her left and see Glenn "Hey, I must have been fall asleep"

"Hey, go wash up and grab something to eat" Glenn said "I'll watch her"

Maggie shook her head "No, I'm not going to leave her side"

"You not going to leave her. She's not going anywhere. I just ask you to go wash up and eat. You covered in blood, if you haven't notice"

Maggie look down at her shirt and she realize how mess it was. She look back at Glenn "but Beth"

"Beth will still be here when you come back, I promise" Glenn ensure her " Now go."

Maggie seem to think about it before she finally give in "Okay" she let go of Beth hand, give a soft kiss on her head "I'll come back. I love you" she turn to Glenn and hug him

Glenn hug her tight "Everything will be okay"

Maggie broke the hug, look at Beth for few second and walk out. Glenn take Maggie's place

"Hey, Beth" he said "you lucky to have Maggie as your sister. She loves you too much. She'll do anything for you. So, you need to be strong for her. Okay? She'll protect you, I'll protect you. You'll be just fine" he promise that.

(Cafeteria)

There is Lori, Andrea and Daryl when Maggie walks in.

"Hey, come grab something to eat" Lorry said to her and scoops her the dinner

Maggie take the food and give her a small smile in return "Thank you"

Maggie take a seat next to Daryl, facing Andrea.

"Maggie, I'm sorry"

Maggie look at Andrea "It's okay"

"No. I know you are mad at me" Andrea said "I shouldn't let Beth go. You asked me to watch her"

Maggie just shook her head "It already happen."

"Maggie! Maggie!" Carol come running "Beth is looking for you"

Maggie run as fast as she can to her cell. Lori, Andrea and Daryl follow behind her. She arrived and saw Glenn helping Beth to sit. Beth face light up when she saw her sister

"Maggie"

"Hey, baby" Maggie walk to her and hug her.

Maggie is all she have left. Beth feel safe and secure in Maggie's arms. She wish she can just stay there and forget the world.

Maggie hug her sister tight. She hope she can protect Beth with the hug "Honey, I'm sorry"

"You left me" Beth said with tears "you promised, but you left"

Maggie took her sister's face in her hand and gaze into her eyes "No, sweetheart. I'm not going to leave you. Not now, not ever" she kiss her head "I promise"

Andrea watched the scene with tears in her eyes. Lori grab her hand and give it a squeeze

"Let's give them some time alone" Daryl said and leave the cell with the others.

(Next Day)

Maggie open her eyes and saw her baby sister sleep in her arms, slowly as she don't want to wake her up, she move her arms and get up. She walk out from her cell and saw Glenn sitting alone at the stairs, reading.

"Hey" she greet him

"Hey there" Glenn smile at her, put aside his book, grab Maggie and pull her sit on his lap "Good morning" he kiss her

"Morning" she return the kiss "I love you"

"I love you more, Maggie"

"Where you get the book?"

"I found it outside. I also have something for you"

"What is it?"

"Wait" he take something out from his pocket. A ring.

Maggie's speechless "Glenn..."

"Maggie Greene, will you marry me?"

"..."

"After all of this madness end, we can move to the other side of the world, wherever you want to go. We can build our dream house and live together forever, just the two of us"

"Glenn, I love you, and yes I want to marry you, but Beth..."

"She will live with us. She's my little sister too. Wherever we go, Beth will be with us" Glenn said with a smile "so Maggie, will you marry me?"

Maggie already has tears in her eyes "I do"

Glenn put the ring to Maggie's finger and kiss her.

"Where you get this ring?" Maggie ask after the kiss

"I get it from the walkers" Maggie raised her eyebrow "but, I'll get you a new one after this"

Maggie shut him with a kiss "Don't be. This is perfect"


End file.
